A contract has been made with the City of Indianapolis by the Federal Department of Transportation to administer a program which is dedicated to the effort of adopting a community-wide approach to the problem of alcohol safety. It is identified as the Alcohol Safety Action Project. Its ultimate objective is to reduce the number of alcohol-related vehicular accidents in Indianapolis and Marion County. It seeks to create an integrated system by which all agencies involved in the handling of the drinking driver will coordinate their efforts and activities. The ASAP health countermeasures for problem drinking drivers becomes a part of the ASAP network by providing a continuum capable of carrying the convicted D.W.I.,for whom the pre-sentence investigation reveals a need for treatment, from referral by the Probation Department through rehabilitation utilizing selected treatment modalities to fit individual needs. In addition, this grant will close the gaps in the uncoordinated services by providing a spectrum of counseling agencies through contractual agreements to deal specifically with problems of the drinking driver. These agencies will be utilized to the maximum, thereby eliminating the need to establish new treatment services in the community, through increasing and developing a new area of competence within each agency to counsel and treat the convicted D.W.I. in relation to his individual needs and his residential location.